


Even if the skies get rough.

by psychoticmidds



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, Blood, Body Horror, Eventual Tyr Anasazi/ Seamus Harper, Gore, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Slavery, Slow Build, So much violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: The Heavens burned, The Stars cried outAnd under the ashes of infinity,Hope, scarred and bleeding, breathed it's last.Ulatempa Poetess"Elegy for the Commonwealth"CY 9823





	1. Everything comes with a price.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Andromeda or any of the characters, except for the original ones. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first time I have published my Andromeda fanfiction online. That however, does not mean this is the first time I am writing an Andromeda fanfiction. I have been writing Andromeda fanfiction since I was ten. 
> 
> Still, I would love any and all feedback. 
> 
> And as always, my lovely angel tatch is sitting on my shoulder, watching over me.

“Come on darling, be a good girl - and -” The power flickers on in the cargo ship, turning on the Panasonic, bringing the ship back to life. “Yes!” Harper exclaims joyfully, “I knew with my touch you would be fine. Pretty soon you'll be back to delivering again.” The blond assures the ship, speaking to it as if the machine was a living thing. “Now, let's take a look inside of you and see if we can find the problem.” It was at times like this he wished he had a dataport, but the surgery was expensive, and there were more important things to buy with what he did earn from his job.   
  


Climbing into the conduit, Harper begins removing the panels one after the other, diagnosing the wires inside and fixing the ones that are fried. He is unaware of just how much time passes as he works - finally stopping when he can no longer ignore his hunger. “Lunch break, but don't you worry, I should be finished soon. I'll get paid and you can get back to your captain.” Patting his hand on the metal interior of the ship, he leaves his tools behind as he heads back to the opening of the conduit.   
  
Poking his head out, Harper comes face to face with the barrel of a Coilgun - held none other by an Über. “Come out nice and slowly, Kludge.” He grinds his teeth at the word, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“If you're looking for someone to fix your ship,” Harper begins as he comes out of the conduit, “Come back, never. Find someone else, I don't work on Über ships.” He spits and gets clocked in the jaw by the Coilgun.   
  
The Nietzschean grabs Harper by the throat with his free hand, lifting the small - light - human off his feet, dangling him in the air as he chokes, squirming for freedom. “I don't think you understand, Kludge. Either you do as you're told, or I let the Magogs do as they please with your family.”   
  
“No, please!” Harper wheezes, grabbing hold of the Nietzschean’s arm with both hands, “I’ll do what you say, just let my family go.” The Nietzschean places inertial restraints on the kludge's wrists before lowering him to the ground, turning him around, placing his arm around Harper, bone blades to his throat and barrel of the Coilgun to his temple. The Nietzschean forces Harper to walk out of the garage and through the door that leads into the house. His mom and dad are cornered by Magogs - they remind him of attack dogs, waiting for their master's command.   
  
“Seamus!” His mother sobs out, attempting to take a step forward, but she is shoved back by the Magog.   
  
“Mom!” Harper wants to tell her that everything is going to be okay, but the blade pricks against his throat, silencing him immediately.   
  
“You weren’t given permission to speak, Kludge.” Harper glowers, managing to keep his mouth shut. “Keep these ones alive….For now. If the boy has problems learning his place, they can become useful,” the Über tells the Magogs, while forcing Harper to walk away from his parents and outside. Battlecruisers and the Magog worldship loom in the sky. The streets were filled with the sound of screams and the bodies of the dead. Very few are restrained and being led aboard Nietzschean Battlecruisers.

* * *

A year has passed since Harper was ripped from his home and made a slave to Cuchulian Nez-Pierce of the Drago-Kazov Pride. He isn't the only slave either, there are others, he doesn't know them though. None of them are allowed to associate with each other, unless Cuchulian commands otherwise. Or, they would be punished.   
  
The door unlocks, catching Harper’s attention and immediately, he feels himself tense. The Über strides into the room, a cruel smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Come, Kludge, I have a surprise for you.”   
  
“You know, as lovely as that sounds,” Harper begins, sarcasm dripping from his lips, poorly masking the panic in his voice, “I think I'm going to pass, I never did like surprises much-” the Über’s bone blades at his throat suddenly make his ranting come to a stop.   
  
“That wasn't a request, Kludge.” Cuchulian says tightly, grabbing Harper by the back of his blond hair, dragging him out the door.   
  
“Seriously?” Harper continues tremulously, “Not even going to give me a hint?” A wave of electricity courses through him, bringing him to his knees in the middle of the hall, as he yelps in pain.   
  
“I don't have to answer you.” Cuchulian points out, forcing Harper back to his feet and onward to med deck. He assumes that he is brought here to fix something, he doesn't expect to be swept up off his feet and dropped harshly onto the examination table. The inertial restraints separate, forcing his arms to his sides, holding them down despite his attempts to struggle. Even his legs are immobile.   
  
“Wh-” Before Harper can ask what the Über plans to do to him, he is gagged by Cuchulian and his head restrained to the table by a metal strap. The doctor, another human slave to the Nietzschean, looks dismayed as the he picks up something from the table. A dataport dangles in front of Harper's eyes, swinging back and forth tauntingly.   
  
“With this, you will be even more useful to me as an engineer. If you survive, that is.” The Über gives Harper a dark smile, enjoying the whimper and look of fear that both Harper, and the Kludge of a doctor give him. “Begin,” the Über orders the dark haired man at his side who jumps, swallowing uneasily.   
  
“Shouldn't I give him anesthesia, first?” The Über growls darkly, pressing the barrel of his Coilgun to the kludge of a doctor's temple.   
  
“I said. Begin. Kludge.” Cuchulian snarls impatiently. The doctor swallows, his eyes wide with fear.   
  
“Yes, Master.” With a shaky hand, the doctor grabs the laser, giving Harper an apologetic look and inhales deeply, exhales and calms himself so that he is less shaky. The laser burns into Harper's skin, causing a rather rank smell in the air. Meanwhile, his body tenses against the restraints holding him still, his scream muffled under the gag. The pain is unbearable, tears sting in his eyes, and the only escape that comes, is when he finally loses consciousness.


	2. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-consensual graphic, not safe for work blow job.

Harper's neck tingles with pain. He groans, tries to rub at it. He realizes that he can't move his hand, still restrained to the examination table. “Master,” the doctor speaks up from Harper’s side, “your engineer is awake.” 

“I'll be there momentarily, don't touch him,” Cuchulian barks the order over the coms, and the room falls silent.

“I'm sorry.” The doctor apologizes. Harper meets the man’s eye, trying to tell him with his eyes that he forgives him. It wasn't like the doctor had much of a choice but to do as he was told, neither of them did. The door slides open and the Über strides in with a cruel smile.

“I must confess that I am surprised you survived.” Cuchulian says to Harper, enjoying the kludge’s inability to answer  “You're only allowed to use this dataport at my request. Otherwise, the computer will be able to sense your tampering, and punish you. Is that understood?” The Nietzschean asks, Harper nods his head the best he could.

Cuchulian studies the dataport and grazes a finger along the kludges tender skin, chuckling at the muffled cry of pain. “Time for a test,” the Über jacks Harper in and the next thing he knows, he is within the ship itself.

“Whoa!” No amount of research prepared Harper for the wondrous sight before him, but as much as he wants to look around and explore, he remains perfectly still. In the next moment, he is returned to the med deck, restrained to the examination table once more.

“I believe you owe the doctor a gesture of appreciation.” Cuchulain removes the gag and replaces it with another a stainless steel dual O-Ring, that keeps Harper’s mouth open, nice and wide. “Go on, fuck his mouth.” The Über orders the kludge of a doctor, as he walks over to him and places the Coilgun to the doctors temple.

“No.” The doctor refuses sternly. Without hesitation, the Nietzschean pulls the trigger, Harper cries out as the doctor's blood sprays from his temple, splattering both Cuchulain and Harper. The Über allows the kludge of a doctor's body to fall lifelessly to the ground with a dull thud.

“I guess you'll just have to give me your appreciation instead.” Harper whimpers in dismay as the Über begins to pull out his thick cock. Try as he might, there was no turning away, no closing his mouth, all he could do was squeeze his eyes close. Choking on the flesh that forces itself down his throat, he gags as tears prickle in his eyes. Cuchulain is ruthless as he thrusts his cock as deep as he can, not allowing Harper even a moment of relief. Enjoying every moment of watching the kludge choke and gag, hoping the human will never adjust to it.

Cuchulain reaches his climax, ejaculating into Harper’s throat, forcing the Kludge to swallow it, whether he wanted to or not.  Satisfied, the Über slowly pulls his cock out of the Kludges mouth, amused by the sound of Harper gagging and choking. The gag is removed as soon as Cuchulain puts his cock back in his pants, and Harper coughs harshly. The Über takes a hold of his jaw, digging his nails into the Kludge’s skin, drawing blood and making Harper whimper in pain.

“You know better then to disobey me, don't you, Kludge?” Cuchulain hisses darkly. Harper swallows, still tasting the salty ejaculation in the back of his throat.

“Y-yes, master.” Harper despises calling the Über that, but failing to address him correctly would surely seal not only his fate, but his family’s as well.

“Despite your mouth, but that's alright. Your mouth has its uses.” Harper flinches with a shudder. “You're lucky the other engineers did not surpass you.” Of course the others wouldn't surpass him, he knew that he was the best, but he didn't exactly feel lucky at that particular moment. “While I find a new doctor to take over the medical deck, I want you to fix it up.”  The restraints finally allow the kludge to move and he sits up on the examination table, careful not to touch his tender neck.

“If I need to, will I be allowed to use the dataport?” Harper asks hopefully, trying not to reveal his excitement about it but failing. Cuchulain studies the kludge closely, pressing in so close that it makes Harper's skin crawl.

“Only if you must, I warned you what will happen if you try to tamper with the system.” Harper can't help but glance down at the doctor's corpse lying on the floor. ”I also expect you to show your gratitude to me for allowing it, later this evening.” His blue eyes make contact once more with Cuchulain’s cruel dark brown eyes. Harper's heart pounds in his chest.

The Kludge shudders, afraid of what exactly the Über would make him do to show his appreciation this time. The Nietzschean lifts the doctor's corpse off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder.

“I'll leave you to your work,” The Über tells the Kludge, walking out the door as it slides open. Both of them know that when the door closes back, it will lock behind Cuchulain. Harper slides off the examination table and finds the medical decks flexi, looking it over, jotting down notes on how to make the existing functions even better. Once he has a plan, he gets to work, opening panels and exposing the wires inside each of them. Finishing up with what he could do on the outside, it was time to go in.

“Alright, here goes nothing.” Harper says out loud, knowing that as always the battlecruisers computer is listening in on him. He jacks himself in, appearing within the medical decks inner computer. He can't help but stare momentarily, taken away by the possibilities of what he can do from within. “You know, I could program an actual AI,” he says, speaking to the battlecruiser as he gets to work on the medical decks formatting. Multitasking both projects in his mind.

“I do not wish to have an AI,” the computer remarks bluntly.

“You're telling me that you have no problem with being exactly like all the other battlecruisers? You have absolutely no desire to be unique?” Harper's answer comes in the form of a wave of electricity running through his body. He cries out in pain, falling to his knees, panting when it stops.

“No. Now do what you need and get out.“ Harper groans in response to the computer. Pushing himself to his feet, he finishes up the job and removes the jack from his dataport, reappearing in the medical deck. Just in time to see Cuchulain enter the room with a new doctor.

“Well done, Kludge. Let's allow the doctor to get associated with her new area, shall we?” Harper nods, handing the flexi over to the redhead before heading out into the hallway. For a moment, he is tempted to run, but before he can work up the courage, the inertial restraints force his arms behind his back, as they clink together. The Nietzschean grabs the back of his neck, squeezing it, moving in closely to speak into Harper's ear. 

“Don't think I don't know about the offer you gave the computer. I'm not sure if getting a shock is a just punishment.” Cuchulain hisses darkly. Harper couldn't believe that he was going to be punished for offering the ship it's own custom AI system.

“I just thought the ship-”

“I will tell you what's best for my ship, Kludge.” Cuchulain scolds, interrupting Harper before he could finish explaining himself. “I might not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to keep your family alive.”

“Please, don't hurt them,” Harper pleads upon the Über’s deaf ears. A cruel smile touches the corner of Cuchulain’s lips.

“Let's go pay your family a visit.”

“No!” Harper exclaims, horrified, using all his strength to attempt to resist, but to no avail. “Please! Do what you want to me, but please, please, don't hurt my family!” Cuchulain remains silent, unfazed by the small kludge’s resistance, ignoring his pleas. The Über shoves Harper on the floor beside the captain's chair harshly and takes his seat.

“One movement, or peek from you, Kludge, you will lose both your parents,” Cuchulain threatens Harper. He decides to bite his tongue quickly, and doesn't even attempt to make himself comfortable. The Battlecruiser turns around, the Nietzschean piloting it back to Earth.  


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore & Body Horror

Harper is paralyzed with fear, even when the Battlecruiser lands he doesn't dare move. Any idea that he comes up with in order to put a stop to the Über is too risky. Cuchulian releases the controls and stands to his feet, turning to the human at his feet,  he then grabs Harper by the arm.

“On your feet, Kludge!” Before he can obey the order, the Nietzschean yanks him to his feet, and drags him off the Battlecruiser. Harper is taken back by the sight of the city that greets him. The walls of buildings have crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and black dust hung in the air invading his lungs. Amongst the skeletons of demolished homes, his home and a few others remain standing untouched. He can only assume that those houses belonged to those who were forced into slavery, with their families held captive inside. The Magog infest the streets, feasting on those living that they do not infest with their eggs. It's devastating, and this is just one block, Harper didn't even want to imagine what the rest of the world became. Cuchulian shoves him forward, he stumbles over his feet managing to catch himself before he falls to the ground.

“Keep moving, Kludge. Don't want to keep your parents waiting.” The Nietzschean cruelly hisses, escorting him to the house.

“Please,” Harper whimpers, “Don't do this.” Cuchulian ignores him, and slams the door to the house open and walks inside tugging the kludge along with him.

Even as Harper is rushed inside, he notices that the once manicured lawn, and his mother's prized garden is now destroyed. The grass is overgrown and yellow, littered with weeds, and all that's left of the  flowers are their topple, wilted stems. Did his mother let the yard and her garden go because he was taken, or was there another reason it's dead? He couldn't believe that his parents would let it get this way. The inside of the house isn't any better, it smells musty and is covered in dust and cobwebs. Yet, everything looks the same as the day he left, like the house has been frozen in time. His mother and father are in the living room, they look older now, and much more frail. Like Harper, they are dressed in rags, and look as if they are not properly eating.

 “What have you done to them?” Harper demands with a growl, taking a step towards the Magogs. Cuchulian yanks him back, tightening his grip on the Kludge.

“Separate them.” Cuchulian tells the two Magog in a flat tone. The two close in on Harper's parents without hesitation, slashing at them with their long, sharpened fingernails, forcing his parents away from one another. The Nietzscheans grip is too tight for the Kludge to break free from, the tension building in the room as Cuchulian makes his decision. “Bring the Kludge’s father aboard the Battlecruiser, and inject him with your eggs.”

 “No!” Harper cries out, fighting the Nietzschean uselessly as he is lifted off his feet and carried back outside. The one time Harper is able to get a clear glance behind him, he can see the Magog dragging his father after them. Cuchulian wastes no time making his way to the ship, and to the brig, paying no mind to the small Kludge squirming and kicking at him as he attempts to escape. The Nietzschean waves his hand over the lock and the door slides open, Harper is shoved forward, he stumbles over his feet. The kludge fails to catch himself from falling to the floor, and behind him he can hear the door slid shut, locking him in. Harper looks over his shoulder and rises to his feet, seeing the Magogs shove his father into the cell across from his own. “Please, stop!” Harper screams, slamming his fist against the see through panel door. The Magog continue on, either they can't hear him, or they ignoring him. “Get away from him, you filth!” He yells again, hoping that if he insults the Magog enough they would instead turn their attention to him. However, despite the insults he uses and the things he calls the Magog, it's  to no avail and he is forced to watch the creatures inject his father with their eggs. Once the magog finish, Cuchulian closes the panel of the cell and locks it up. The Nietzschean turns flashing Harper a smug smile, before walking off with the Magog. Leaving the Kludge’s behind in the brig, Harper continues to pound on the panel to get his father's attention. The older man doesn't move from his spot, most likely too weak to move. That's not going to stop Harper from trying, the Über was smart enough to put the mechanic in the cell that doesn't have access to the ship's inner wiring. Eventually, the kludge wears himself out, his legs are so tired from holding him up that they collapse underneath him, and he finds himself kneeling on the ground, leaning against the door.

* * *

 

Harper doesn't know how long he has been down there, forced to wait and watch over his father until the eggs hatch, and the monsters tear their way out of his father's body. The Über came down e to give Harper food, the first few times, he refused to eat, but eventually he gave in. When the Über comes this time, he is not alone, the Magog that injected Harper's dad is with him. Harper stands to his feet and rushes to the door to see what's happening. Cuchulian grins at him sadistically, approaching the cell.

“Today's the day Kludge. I hope you have learned your lesson from all this.”

 “Yeah, don't try to make your piece of crap ship better. Learned my lesson.” Harper snaps back coldly, glaring at the Über.

 “Mind your attitude, boy. Your mother is still alive, you want her to remain that way...don't you?” the Kludge clenches his jaw in response to the threat made by Cuchulian. The Über unlocks the door, and it slides open as he steps in and corners Harper, while the Magog lifts his father's paralyzed body from the ground.

 “Where are you taking him?” The kludge demands, his voice cracking with fear, attempting to duck and dodge past the Nietzschean. Cuchulian’s  strong fist came down on the back of Harper's neck, sending him sprawling to the floor. Harper groans, and reaches to the back of his kneck, rubbing at the sore spot. The Über’s thick arm wraps around Harper's neck, closing off his airway, the mechanic gasps for air, as he squirms to get away as everything goes dark around him. This is it, this is what he got for failing to protect his family, and now because of him, his dad is going to die, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. The guilt tangles with grief and he loses consciousness.

* * *

 

When Harper wakes up, he's strapped to the examination table once more, the table is now upright, and he's looking at his dad laying on another examination table. He tries to blink, but his eyelids won't budge, a piece of metal catches his eyes and he can see that his eyes are held open with Ophthalmic Speculums. He panic’s and squirms to no avail, his heart beating in his chest. The mourningful wails muffled under the gag, he’s terrified of what is to come. In that moment he wishes the table is turned and he is the one that is filled with the eggs. The leather strap brushes against his cheek roughly, as he tries to spit it out of his mouth. The spit only making the gag chafe painfully creating a rash. He's trapped, unable to look away, forced to watch every moment.

His dad's stomach rises, sickly reminding Harper of seeing a baby kick against its mother's stomach. The skin falls and rises again more furiously, until his stomach bursts open, blood and skin flying through the room splattering on every surface. His warm, sour vomit is caught by the gag, forcing it back down his throat with an added taste of leather and salt. He can feel some of the warm vomit around his mouth, it tickles his chin as it trickles down to his throat, making its way down his body. Harper shudders in disgust, his tears stinging against his cheeks as they fall uncontrollably. Watching the blood covered monsters covered in fur began to devour his dad's corpse. The kludge’s stomach churns uneasily, the back of his throat burns and still tastes of vomit.

His dad is dead, and all because he offered the Battlecruiser the ability of becoming sentient. It seems so stupid to Harper that the Nietzschean went this far to teach him a lesson. The Magog finish feasting when they are full, leaving behind some remains, if the Kludge hadn't been watching the whole time, he wouldn't be able to identify his dad. The body isn't even a body, it's a pile of flesh and broken bones.

“What of the woman?” The Magog asks, his voice deep and scratchy. Harper squirms against the table uselessly, his voice muffled as he pleads for them to leave his mom alone. He can't handle losing both his parents.

“Inform her that due to the passing of her husband, she will need to work for them both.” Cuchulian informs the Magog and makes his way to Harper, standing in front of the Kludge when he continues to talk.”You are welcome to take the leftovers with you.”

The Magog looks at Harper with his beady little eyes. “And the boy?”

 “I think he has learned his lesson, and will think twice before he plots to turn my ship against me again.” The Nietzschean remarks, and begins to free Harper of the restraints. The mechanic is shocked, this whole thing happened because the Über thought he was planning sabotage. While it's tempting, it had not been the case, he only wanted to give the ship an AI because he wanted to make the ship better. The kludge is tempted to tell the Nietzschean that he is wrong with his assumption, but what good was it? His dad is dead, and there's no way to bring him back. Also, he's afraid of the result of telling Cuchulian he's wrong, he can't risk it, not if the Über lost his temper and decides to kill Harper's mom as well. The kludge doesn't make any attempt to flee, or even talk when he is finally released, he blinks his eyes a few times to rid of the burning sensation in them. The Nietzschean seizes him by the arm, yanking him out of the medical bay and through the corridors. The mechanic walks along beside him numbly, he doesn't care where he's being taken.

 Soon finding that they are back in the brig, but before Cuchulian locks him in the cell, he takes him to a bathroom, and shoves him in the room. “Clean yourself up Kludge.” The Nietzschean orders, crossing his arms watching Harper closely. He doesn't bother asking for his privacy, knowing it will be denied and turns on the shower before taking off his clothes. The mechanic scrubs himself to get rid of the powerful sour smell of vomit. Once he is clean, surprisingly the Über gives him another pair of rags. Though they were worn out, at least they didn't smell of vomit, this isn't for Harper's sake though, it's for Cuchulian. Once he is dressed, the Über leads him to the cell, shoving him inside and locks him inside. The kludge lowers himself on the bed in the cell, sitting on the mattress and lowers his head into his hands, his fingers brushing against his blonde hair. Harper attempts to close his eyes, and ends up seeing the replay of what happened just moments ago, he opens his eyes immediatly, and has a long sleepless night.

  
  
  
  



End file.
